Full Metal Fairy
by HanzoUrisihara
Summary: Set in the world of Fairy Tail right after the tauraus arc and the gang was going to celebrate but some new people have arrived actually more like a whole world has arrived and is taking up residence let's see how they deal with this.
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Fairy

Chapter 1- Meeting new people

"Hi there my name is Lucifer and I'm here to tell this story a story all about the start of the world when it was in its first years when Amestris and the land of Fiore were still two different worlds". "Hey um Ed Where are we "Said Winry. "Well um ah I don't know actually "Said Ed "Oh great your lost aren't you" Said Al. "No I'm not" Shouted Ed. "Oh shut up you two we won't get anywhere if you keep this up" Said Winry angrily. "Yes Winry" Said Ed and Al at the same time. "Hey it's a town we should head there and see where the hell we are" Said Ed. "Yes we should let's go" said Winry. As they were walking to the town they noticed it was a large city but that's not all they noticed they also noticed that something was wrong with the air as if it was different as if they weren't in Amestris anymore but in a completely different world. "um hello but where might we be" Asked Ed to a random shop owner. "well you are in the magnificent city of magnolia in country of Fiore Here in Magnolia we pride on fact that the greatest wizard guild Fairy Tail is housed here" Said the shop owner. "Thanks for the info" said Winry. "It was a pleasure "Said the shop owner. "Well we obviously aren't in Amestris any more" Said Al "Yep well we should probably head to where ever that Guilds place of residence" Said Winry. "It's probably that huge building with a sign that says Fairy Tail" Said Ed. "Well then let's go" Said Winry. When they made it there they realized just how big it is. "Jeez this place is big" said Ed. "And who might you be?" Asked a Strange man. "I'm Edward Elric this is Winry Rockbell and that's my brother Alphonze Elric". "Hi" said Winry and Al at the same time. "And who might you be?" Asked Ed. "Well I am Natsu Dragneel". "Did someone say Edward Elric" a familiar voice from the crowd. "IS that yes it is its Mustang and Hawkeye" Said Al "So you're here too Colonel" Said Ed. "yes we are but how did you get here FullMetal?" Asked Mustang. "Good Question we don't know ourselves" Said Winry. "I can explain that my lady the land you know as Amestris and this land of Fiore have collided and become one so everyone from Amestris is alive and wandering Fiore" Said a mysterious man, "And what's your name" Said Ed and Natsu. "My name is Lucifer Urishihara". "Well then Lucifer How do you do" Said Natsu. "Oh good how are you Natsu". "Oh good good wait how do you know my name". "I am all knowing and all seeing". Said Lucifer. "That's just creepy and stalker like" Says Al in disgust. "well I am kind of a godlike figure and my name translates to Satan so I guess it's just how I am" Says Lucifer kind of Snob like. "Hey Lucifer what kind of magic do you" Says Winry. "I do Life and Death magic creation magic well guess all magic see that's why I'm a godlike figure". "Oh cool" Says Natsu in Amazement. After a long period of time talking and all that beautifulness they walk inside to only be…...

Hanzo(writer)-don't hate pls I fan feedback and support would be nice well anyways next chapter soon.

Troll-Gay fag is gay.

Hanzo(writer)-Wait a minute you shouldn't be here you should be on equals three.

Troll-They fired me so I have to troll random people.

Hanzo(writer)-you can stay here I guess. Troll-YAY


	2. Chapter 2

Full Metal Fairy

Chapter: Two – A long Explanation on Alchemy

Hanzo (Writer)-God that ending was horrible on the last one how did I think of doing that jeezus.

Troll-Its Was Fake And Gay.

Hanzo (Writer)-Couldn't have said it any better myself troll thank you well let's start the story.

"Who Jeez what was that" said Ed as he dodged a shirtless man heading for Natsu who looked ready to punch the flying man. "GRAY bad wizard down" Shouted Natsu while punching Gray to the floor. "Ok then uh I'm just going to go" Said Winry as she tried to leave but was stopped. "Don't go stay and talk" Said an unknown girl. "(Sigh) ok then". "What's your name" asked the girl. "Winry Rockbell what's your name. "Lucy Heartfillia" said the girl. "And my name is Levy McGarden" said the other. "well hello ladies but may i ask what a guild and/or a wizard is" asked Mustang. "ok I can tell you that" said another girl who was working in the bar. "my name is Mirajane" said the girl "ok Mirajane you're the best for doing that" said Natsu. 'Ok listen closely a wizard is a human who has gained the ability of the elements such as fire, water, metal, ice etc. Wizard guilds are groups that are set up to take on small missions for clients but of course will get paid". "Ok well now we should tell you about us" said Hawkeye. "Ok Al go inform them on who we are and what alchemy is" said Ed "Wait why me" said Al. "Reasons" said Ed. "Ok listen closely" said Mustang "Ok alchemy relies on three things - Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within. 2. Deconstruction - Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form. 3. Reconstruction - Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape. Does that make sense to anyone "said Al "Ed you do the rest" said Mustang. "Ok The proper application of this craft requires not only a full understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemical theory, but also a sort of natural talent towards recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with energy, which require uncommon levels of intelligence and aptitude. Those remarkable individuals capable of studying and practicing alchemy are known as "Alchemists". The mystical practice of alchemy to create objects out of raw matter or turn one object into another is widely believed to be capable of anything - indeed alchemy is often viewed as magical or miraculous by those unfamiliar with the craft - but it is a science and as such is subject to certain laws and limitations, all of which fall under the concept of Equivalent Exchange: "In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed."

In standard practice, Equivalent Exchange is separated into two parts:

-The Law of Conservation of Mass, which states that energy and matter can neither be created from nothing nor destroyed to the point of elemental nonexistence. In other words, to create an object weighing one kilogram, at least one kilogram of material is necessary and destroying an object weighing one kilogram would reduce it to a set of parts, the sum of which would weigh one kilogram.

-The Law of Natural Providence, which states that an object or material made of a particular substance or element can only be transmuted into another object with the same basic makeup and properties of that initial material. In other words, an object or material made mostly of water can only be transmuted into another object with the attributes of water.

Rebound

Since the alchemical forces being manipulated are not human in origin, but of the world as a whole, the consequences for attempting to bypass the Law of Equivalent Exchange in transmutation are not merely failure and cessation. When too much is attempted out of too little, what occurs is called a Rebound, in which the alchemical forces that are thrown out of balance on either side of the equation fluctuate wildly of their own accord in order to stabilize themselves - taking or giving more than was intended in often unpredictable and catastrophic ways such as accidental mutation, serious injury or death. Ok done "Said Ed. "good job Boys" said Mustang. "Ok then that was quite long" said Natsu. "well it's Getting late we should be getting home Oh ya my name Gajeel". "well see ya tomorrow guys" said Natsu "yep cya" said Ed. And they all left wonder what will happen tomorrow.

Hanzo (writer) - Well that was a long explanation but its alchemy so it was needed so ya.

Troll-you change past tense and Future tense too much.

Hanzo (writer) – well remember I am still only in high school a freshman to be exact

Troll- Fake and Gay

Hanzo (writer) – well anyways to be afraid to leave a review and favorite please if you have any suggestions for a character I should add in please let me know also keep a look out for my next Fic it should be out soon so keep a look out well cya in a couple days


End file.
